You're My Hero
by HermioneRose
Summary: Troy and his son, Alan, have a father-son moment over basketball.


**Author's Note: Seriously, I don't know why I wrote this. I was watching a movie, and somehow, this scene popped into my brain. But, I still hope you like it. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Daddy And Me**

"Daddy, did you want to play some basketball?"

Troy Bolton glanced up from the paper-work he had been doing, and looked down at his five-year old son, Alan Bolton, who was holding a basketball.

"Wait untill I'm done, Al--"

"Mommy says you've been working hard!" Alan protested, and Troy sighed as he pictured Gabriella Montez telling her son that his father had been working non-stop ever since he got home.

Troy pushed back in his chair, and looked at Alan once more.

"Okay. One game, but that's it."

Alan grinned from ear to ear as he followed Troy outside, where Troy had implanted a basketball hoop just for him and Alan (and for Chad Danforth, and his son, Tyrell, when they come over) to practice.

Alan's idea of a basketball game is just shooting into the hoop, and Troy accepted this change because through his school years, practices and games weren't really all that fun.

"In school, our teacher told us to write about our heroes." Alan was saying as he aimed the ball, and missed while Troy smiled.

"Really?" Troy asked, and Alan nodded.

"Yeah. Since Rose picked mommy, I picked you."

Alan and Rose were twins (much like Ryan and Sharpay Evans), but they didn't look alike:

While Rose looked like a striking twin to her mother, Alan looked alot like Troy.

He even had his love for basketball, which was a must for the Bolton and Danforth clan.

"And what did you say about me?" Troy asked, and Alan looked at his father.

"That you're nice, funny, loves to play basketball..."

Troy chuckled as he watched his son miss the hoop entirely, and the ball came rolling at his feet.

"Those might be true, but I'm more than just funny, nice, and I play basketball. I made East High a legend by knocking down the clique system back when I was a junior."

Troy picked up the basketball, and aimed at the basket as the ball made it in perfectly, and Alan raised an eyebrow.

"Mommy would tell us that story before we go to bed. Rose thinks it's cute, but I find boring."

Troy smiled as he walked over his son, and ruffled his hair.

"That's because it's romantic. Girls like that stuff."

"Yeah, and guys don't!" Alan protested.

Troy had a feeling that once Alan hit a certain age, he'd be liking a girl (Gabriella noticed that he'd been teasing Sophia, Ryan and Haylie's daughter, but it was still too early to tell), but for now, he was just a five-year old boy who thought girls were his friends, and nothing more.

Troy saw a car roll in the driveway, and he knew it was Gabriella and Rose, back from their shopping trip already.

"Your mom and sister are home...let's go see them."

Alan nodded as he picked up the basketball, and Troy went to the car as Gabriella was just helping Rose out with her seat belt.

Troy greeted them both a kiss on the cheek.

"How was shopping?" he asked as Alan came up beside him, and Gabriella gave them both a smile.

"Good."

Rose held up a plastic clear Claire's bag for her father and brother to see.

"Mommy got me a new bracelet." she explained happily, and Troy looked at Gabriella in mock horror.

"You didn't!" he replied, and Gabriella laughed.

"You know I need to spoil her sometimes. How did you and Alan spend your afternoon, then?" she asked.

"We played basketball." Troy responded, and Alan grinned.

"It was fun."

Gabriella nodded as she herded Rose inside, and Troy glanced down at Alan again.

"Want to play some more basketball before your mother decides to call it quits?" he asked the younger boy, and Alan nodded as he raced back to the basketball hoop, and Troy grinned.

Troy knew he'd never be like his father:

Controlling, and deciding what was best for his children.

He'd rather have it so Alan and Rose could learn from their mistakes.

But, that didn't mean he didn't want to be part of their lives as well.

"Daddy? Are you going to play with me?"

Troy was shook out his daydream, and he looked at Alan.

"Yeah...I'll be right there."

Alan nodded as he contuined to aim at the hoop (but missed every time), and Troy smiled secretly to himself as he watched his son played.

If anything, he wanted his children to have the best times of their lives.

And he'll make sure nothing will get in the way of that.


End file.
